Around the Letter L
by Cyrus Drawon
Summary: Two teenagers just lost their parents and are specifically asked to live at Wammy Orphanage. Accepting, they set off to meet this L person and become his next successor but little do they know, they aren't the only ones wanting to surpass him.
1. Prologue

By: **Ciel Elleira Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note besides for the two main characters that are based on me and my younger brother.

**Summary:** Two teenagers just lost their parents and are specifically asked to live at Wammy Orphanage. Accepting, they set off to meet this L person and become his next successor but little do they know, they aren't the only ones wanting to surpass him.

**Warnings:** T

Please read and review.

Title: Around the Letter L.

**Prologue:**

"Your parents have been killed by a professional marksman. Three bullets; one in the head and two in the heart. It was very precise, and it was no accident. I'm sorry, they were already dead when we got to them, and we could do nothing to help them."

Those words broke both their hearts.

Never again would they see their parents.

It was a terrible truth, a terrible lie they wished wasn't true.

"Hello children, you may call me Watari. I am the owner of the Wammy Orphanage for gifted children. I wish to show my respect to you for your loss. I wish for you to come live with the other children at the orphanage, I have heard of your unique gifts in mathematical terms and technology. I wish to examine you more closely. Bring this chip to Wammy and show it to the desk in the orphanage. If you wish to come at the end of this message there will have a number for you to call, make sure to memorize it and call this number when you are ready someone will come and pick you up to bring you to me. I wait for the both of you with impatience."

It was something they were looking forward to, Hope.

"You will strike fear into their hearts."

"You will bring Hope to those who have lost theirs."


	2. Chapter 1

By: **Ciel Elleira Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note besides for the two main characters that are based on me and my younger brother.

**Summary:** Two teenagers just lost their parents and are specifically asked to live at Wammy Orphanage. Accepting, they set off to meet this L person and become his next successor but little do they know, they aren't the only ones wanting to surpass him.

**Warnings:** T

Please read and review.

Title: Around the Letter L.

**Chapter 1:**

"Sister! Sister!" The teenage girl looked up from her book when she heard her younger brother calling for her.

"What is it?" She called out. He came rushing into her bedroom panting. She stared at him strangely, "What's wrong?" She could see something in his eyes, something that wasn't normal, that wasn't right.

"What happened?" She asked him, placing her book on her desk, and stood up.

"The-the hospital just called! Mom...! Dad...!" Her eyes widened. Grabbing her brother, she dragged him out of the house and into the car and drove off to the hospital.

"Your parents have been killed by a professional marksman. Three bullets; one in the head and two in the heart. It was very precise, and it was no accident. I'm sorry, they were already dead when we got to them, and we could do nothing to help them." The police man explained to them with one of the doctors. The teenagers were standing there, staring elsewhere but at the two authorities in front of them.

Those words broke both their hearts.

Never again would they see their parents.

It was a terrible truth, a terrible lie they wished wasn't true.

But, they knew one day this was going to happen. Both parents kept telling them over and over again that what they were doing in their daily life would probably be the death of them both. They repeated it every day, but the children wished it wouldn't really happen.

And now, they're nightmare has come true.

They were orphans, no parents.

How could they keep moving forward now that they lost their loved ones?

How could they keep smiling after their parents have been murdered?

They did not know...nor did they want to know.

They just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

_Wake up..._

_**XXX**_

_**L: Where am I in all of this?**_

_**Grey: No idea, hey wait, your L?**_

_**L: Yeah, so what? *eating a candy***_

_**Grey: ...Don't let my sister see you.**_

_**L: Why?**_

_**Grey: Oh nothing.**_

_**L: ?**_

_**Grey: Please read and review so L can have a part in this story and *looks at L* ...give me some candy you!**_

_**L: No.**_

_**Grey: Share you emo Bastard! *jumps on him and fights to the death***_

_**L: No! *struggles and runs away***_

_**Grey: *Lying on the floor pouting***_

_**Me: *Arrives and looks down at her brother* what's up with you?**_

_**Grey: You'll find out sooner or later. Please read and review.**_

_**Me: *smiles happily* Ok!**_


	3. Chapter 2

By: **Ciel Elleira Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note besides for the two main characters that are based on me and my younger brother.

**Summary:** Two teenagers just lost their parents and are specifically asked to live at Wammy Orphanage. Accepting, they set off to meet this L person and become his next successor but little do they know, they aren't the only ones wanting to surpass him.

**Warnings:** T

Please read and review.

Title: Around the Letter L.

**Chapter 2:**

"Aya Davis, seventeen years old. Grey Davis, fifteen years old. Both are to be put in adoption in three days. You are to pack all your belongings and to be ready in these three days."

Aya sat on her bed sadly. She had her suitcase sitting next to her fully packed. It was the last day in this house before the taxi would be here to pick them up and bring them to some unknown orphanage. Sadly, they had no other family members capable in taking care of them, so they were to be put in adoption.

She sighed, falling backwards onto her bed and closed her eyes softly. Ever since her parents death she felt broken, cold and uncaring to what will happen to her and her brother. She was to be put in adoption and to be adopted by the same family with her brother; that what was she asked for from the court. Luckily they accepted, so they would not be separated.

But still, she felt lonely... If only this was a nightmare she could wake up from. What was even weirder was that no one found the will for them after their parent's death.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." She called out softly. Her brother, Grey Davis stepped into her room sadly, gazing down at his older sister.

"You finished packing?" He asked her. She nodded, "Yeah, you?" He nodded, placing her suit case next to the door and sitting next to his sister's body, "Yeah...I just finished."

They stayed silent for a few minutes until Grey reached into his pocket and took out a small letter, "We got this in the mail this morning, it's addressed to the both of us...But it has no name on it." Lee opened her eyes and looked at the white envelope in her brother's hand, "Did you open it?"

He shook his head, "No, want to open it?" She reached out and took the envelope from his hand and opened it. She looked inside and found a chip.

"Is that a memory chip?" Grey asked her. She nodded, "Yeah." She sat up and placed the memory chip in her palm after dropping the envelope on the bed. Lee reached out for her black computer bag next to her bed and took her grey laptop out. Placing it on her lap, she opened the computer and waited for it to go to start menu. She placed the memory card inside and waited patiently.

"Maybe it was mom and dads." Grey stated softly. But Lee shook her head, "I don't think so, mom and dad always wrote their names on the envelopes they would send us. This one only has our names written on it. It makes no sense; it's like the person who sent this to us doesn't want us to know his name."

"Or maybe he doesn't want others to know his name." Grey stared at the screen that popped up. Inside the folder, was a video? Aya pressed the button and a large black screen opened. The teenagers watched in awe as the screen slowly became white and a person dressed in a black coat and a black hat appeared. They could not see its face, from the hat covering his head.

"Hello children, you may call me Watari." The man's voice was changed due to the recording. They listened as he continued to say, "I am the owner of the Wammy Orphanage for gifted children. I wish to show my respect to you for your loss. I wish for you to come live with the other children at the orphanage, I have heard of your unique gifts in mathematical terms and technology. I wish to examine you more closely. Bring this chip to Wammy and show it to the desk in the orphanage. If you wish to come at the end of this message there will have a number for you to call, make sure to memorize it and call this number when you are ready someone will come and pick you up to bring you to me. I wait for the both of you with impatience."

The screen went black before their eyes and they blinked as a number of digits appeared on the screen. A few seconds later, the screen turned off and the digits disappeared along with it. They turned to look at each other.

"You did memorize the number right sis?" Grey asked her. She nodded, "What do you think we should do?" He thought for a moment, "I think we should go. I heard of the Wammy Orphanage from a few teachers at school, they say it's not only the best orphanage for kids but also the best school for students."

"He did mention about knowing how smart we are. Maybe going there will be a challenge for us, something we needed for a while now." Aya stated. Grey nodded, "You should call now before the taxi comes and picks us up."

Standing up, Lee went to pick her red cell phone up from her desk. Dialled the number on her cell phone and brought it up to her ear and waited as it rang.

"Wammy residence how can I help you?" A woman's voice answered.

"H-Hello, my name is Aya...Aya Davis. Um...M-Mister Watari sent us a memory chip and told us to call this number if we wish to live at Wammy's..." Aya stated shyly.

"Yes, we have been waiting for your call. Please hold a moment." Aya waited patiently, looking over at her brother as he stared at her softly.

"Thank you for waiting, there will be a black car coming to pick you up in a few minutes. Please bring your bags to the door; a man will help you bring them to the car." The lady explained to her calmly.

"Thank you, but um...what about the taxi that is supposed to be coming to pick us up in an hour? What about the court? Won't they be coming to look for us?" Aya asked her.

"Do not worry, Watari has already arranged it."

"Thank you again." Aya said before finally hanging up. She gazed over at her brother, "There's a man coming to pick us up in a few minutes. She said to bring our stuff to the front door."

Her brother blinked, "Is this really happening?" She shrugged when suddenly they heard a car hunk outside their house. Aya looked out her window and saw a black car with a man standing outside waving at her kindly.

"Lee...who is it?" Grey stood up and walked over to the window.

"It's the man with the black car...guess this is really happening. Come one lets go."

It was something they were looking forward to, Hope.

_**XXX**_

_**^^ So what do you guys think? Nice start of story huh? I'm not sure if there will be love or stuff like that in this story but I sure would like to. I might even change a few things from the real story of Death Note in this, we'll see as the story progresses. Please review this story and tell me what you think.**_

_**And yes, Watari will be coming into the scene next chapter. L, a little later but oh well^^**_

_**I am a big fan of L!**_

_**L: Did you say something about me?**_

_**Me: OMG! It's L! *runs over to him and hugs him***_

_**L: Please read and review, it might get her off of me sooner...*sweat drop***_

_**TEEHEE!**_


	4. Chapter 3

By: **Ciel Elleira Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note besides for the two main characters that are based on me and my younger brother.

**Summary:** Two teenagers just lost their parents and are specifically asked to live at Wammy Orphanage. Accepting, they set off to meet this L person and become his next successor but little do they know, they aren't the only ones wanting to surpass him.

**Warnings:** T

Please read and review.

Title: Around the Letter L.

**Chapter 3:**

"Aya, Grey I would like you to meet Roger. He will be here with us, if you need anything just ask him." Aya stared at the elderly man in front of them. He was smiling at the both of them from within his office.

"I have already assigned two rooms for the both of you; sadly you will not be very close to each other, since each room were assigned by gender. But I'm sure; you will be accustomed to it." Grey nodded in thanks.

"Once you have settled in, I will come and fetch you and show you around the place. Alright?" Aya nodded, picking up her suit case by the handle and turning around to the door and rolling the suit case behind her. Grey followed closely behind her when he turned a corner to follow the lady to his own room while Aya followed the other lady to the opposite section of the mansion. All of the children and students were in class right now, so she didn't have to feel uncomfortable. She gazed up at her white door when the lady announced this was her room.

The lady opened the door for her and let Aya step inside. She looked around the plain white room and waited until the lady closed the door behind her, "Hopefully you will make this place to your liking. You are allowed to do what you want with your room, just keep it relatively clean. I will take my leave now; Roger will come and fetch you in a while. Take your time in arranging your things."

Aya watched her leave the room, and silently close the door behind her. Aya sighed; setting her suitcase on the plain single sized bed and sat down beside it gazing out the window to her left.

In the room there was her bed against the left side of the room, a window on the right side of her bed at the back of the room, a desk on the right side of her room with a wardrobe along side of it. The room was defiantly plain and boring looking.

Aya reached into her suit case and took out her Victorian looking mirror and gazed at her reflection. Her long wavy dark brown hair reached passed her shoulders with her long bangs passed over her elegant hazel green eyes and pale complexion. Her flawless skin was pale but elegant looking as well, gentle and calm. She set the mirror aside and took out a few of her clothes and began placing them in the wardrobe one by one. Before long, all of her clothes were put neatly away and all that was left in her suit case were a few books, writing books, pens and movies. She placed them above her bed on the long shelve and reached down for her computer bag on the floor next to her bed. She placed it on her desk and put the bag in the wardrobe. Last, she put her suitcase underneath her bed so it would not be in the way.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." She called out, still on the floor.

"Have you finished unpacking?" Roger stepped into her room smiling down at her. She nodded emotionally, "Yes, I just finished."

He nodded, "Very good. I will be showing you around a little bit; your brother is not yet finished so I will show him around later. Care to join me for a stroll?" Aya stood up and followed Roger out of her room silently.

"There are four levels in the mansion. The basement holds the _Boiler room _and the _Laundry Room_. For some reason, some children like to go hide there when times permit. On the main level there is the _Entrance Hall__, _the_Dining Area__, _the _Grand Hall_, the _Clinic__,_ the _Kitchen_, my _office_ and _L's room_. On the second level you can find the all of the _Children's Rooms_, the _library_and the _bathrooms_. On the third level, that's where the _Recreation Room_ is, the _Class Rooms_, the _Music and Art Room_ and the _Play Room_. Upstairs there is also the _Attic_, but not many go there for safety reasons." Roger explained to her clearly as they passed every room on each floor.

Once they got outside, he told her, "Outside, the _woods _are behind us, which are where we have scavengers. There is also the _Cathedral_ and the _Grave Yard_ just before the woods as well. Every Sunday we attend the cathedral." Aya looked around the place; there were a few patches of sand so the children would be able to play. There were slides as well and at each corner of the mansion, were swings, lonely swings.

"Do you have any questions?" Roger asked her after noticing her silence. She looked up at him, "Who is L?" He stared at her for a moment before asking her in wonder, "Where did you hear that name? Did Watari mention him?" Aya shook her head softly, "No, but you did mention him and his room. Who is he?"

He smiled down at her, "He is considered one of the best detectives in the world, but no one really knows much about the mysterious L. He comes here every few weeks to visit the children here and answer their questions. Actually it's thanks to him that we have the orphanage."

"What is our purpose for being here exactly?" She asked him calmly. He looked at her seriously, "To surpass L. Become as smarty as him and surpass him. That is the purpose of the Orphanage." She frowned at him, "You're saying that we are candidates to become his successors. Am I right, Roger?" He stared at her in shock, "How did you end up with that conclusion?"

She turned to the side and sighed, "It's an 83% chance. Just by telling me about this famous L, I had a feeling that's why there were kids here as well with gifts. Am I right?" She looked over at him and he nodded, "Watari was right, you truly are gifted. I only know one person that uses percentages like you do. I am sure he will be pleased to meet you when the time comes."

"When will I meet this L?" Aya asked him.

"Once you show how gifted you truly are. Make yourself known and he will come meet you." Roger placed his hand on her shoulder in encouragement. She sighed, "And how do I do that exactly?"

"Pass every project and work the teachers will give you. Pass with a great mark and he will notice you."

**XXX**

**TEEHEE!**

**Yeah, there is chapter three. L will be showing up in later chapter's, hopefully soon but like I explained, they have to make their selves seen with their marks and behaviour if they want L to notice them. That is their next goal.**

**Mello, Matt and Near will be coming in, in the next chapter! Yay! For the Wammy Boyz!**

**Trust me, L will notice them.**

**L: of course, they are to be my successors after all.**

**Me: *Gasps***

**L: ...**

**Me: *staring***

**L: ...**

**Me: *biting bottom lip***

**L: Oh fine. *sighs***

**Me: YAY! *Jumps on him and hugs him tightly***

**L: Read and Review if you want me to show up in the story faster! *smiles happily***


	5. Chapter 4

By: **Ciel Elleira Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note besides for the two main characters that are based on me and my younger brother.

**Summary:** Two teenagers just lost their parents and are specifically asked to live at Wammy Orphanage. Accepting, they set off to meet this L person and become his next successor but little do they know, they aren't the only ones wanting to surpass him.

**Warnings:** T

Please read and review.

Title: Around the Letter L.

**Chapter 4:**

Grey stood in his room alone, waiting for Roger to come and get him.

Knock! Knock!

"Yes?" Roger came into his room and smiled at him kindly, "I just finished showing your sister the orphanage, and she will be waiting for you in the library. Shall we take a tour?" Standing up, Grey followed him out of his room and down the hallways.

"Your sister seems very distant..." Roger stated sadly. Grey looked down at the ground, "Yes, she acts strong even after our parent's death but..."

"But she's in pain inside, she keeps it all bottled up inside, doesn't she?" Roger asked him. Grey nodded sadly.

"I understand, hopefully her being here will help her somewhat." Grey nodded, "I hope so." After showing him the orphanage they went to sit on a bench outside in the sun.

"Who is L?" Grey asked Roger after a moment of peace. Roger chuckled softly.

"What?" Grey asked him in wonder.

"Your sister asked me the same question. Why do you ask?" Roger smiled at him.

"You mentioned about L's room, who is he? Wait, isn't he the famous detective? Is it really the same person?" Roger nodded, "Yes he is, I see you have been watching the news." Grey nodded, "Yes, I watched the news about the BB Murder Cases happening, it must have been tragic." Roger nodded sadly, "Yes, we were all affected greatly by it."

"I'm sorry. But...is that why we are here as well?" Grey asked him, hoping to lighten the mood by changing the subject.

"What is?" Roger wondered.

"Are we here to become better than L?" Grey asked him. Roger nodded, "Actually, yes. Your sister mentioned the same thing."

"What percentage did she give to you?" He wondered happily.

"83% chance. And she was right. Your sister is very good with percentages." He nodded, "Yeah she is, I am better with electronics, although she is the better one with a computer. I'm good with games!" Roger chuckled again, "I see, I'll have to make sure to buy more games then."

"Yup." Grey nodded happily.

"Tell me, what is your sister into?" Roger wondered softly.

"She likes writing especially; she is really good at imagining stuff, like drawing a person she never saw before. She also likes reading difficult books, it takes a few days to read the dictionary for a person, for her it takes not even a few days and she can remember almost all of it." Grey explained to him.

"So she has a good memory, is she good with mathematical terms as well, besides percentages?" Roger asked him again. Grey shook his head, "No I am, but she isn't. Well, actually she is good, but she hates math besides percentages sadly enough." Roger smiled at him, "Brother and sister, and yet, very different from one another." Grey nodded shyly.

A loud bell began to ring throughout the yard and slowly, children began exiting the mansion and playing in the yard.

"Seems like classes are finished for today. Why don't you go get your sister and play outside for a bit, the weather is very nice today?" Roger offered happily. Grey smiled, "Ok, I'll go get her."

"You do remember where the library is right?" Roger called after him. Grey turned around and told him, "On the second level, next to the children's rooms and the bathrooms! Don't worry, I know where it is!" Roger smiled waving after him, "He is a special one as well, isn't he?"

Back at the library, Aya was sitting next to the window silently reading one of the large books she found on the shelves next to her. She was mostly wondering how come they haven't met Watari yet, maybe he was busy at the moment and couldn't meet them right now.

Hmm...

"Aya!" Aya gazed up from her book at her brother at the doors of the library, "Shh, it's a library you know." Grey apologized to the lady at her desk for being so loud and walked up to his sister happily, "Let's go play outside, I saw a chess table we could play with!"

Aya nodded, closing her book and carrying it with her out of the library and down the large stair cases. On their way out many children there wouldn't stop staring at them and whispering things to each other. But Aya ignored them silently and followed her younger brother out into the yard of the mansion.

Sitting on the two chairs in front of the chess table, Aya was the first to play a black knight. Grey played a smaller piece set and smiled. Aya could feel the children's stare behind her, but tried desperately to ignore them and continued to play with her brother.

Up on the second floor of the mansion, in one of the boy's rooms sat three lazy boys on the bed gazing out the window quietly. One of them had blonde hair and was lying down on a pillow and had an albino boy lying on top of him. A red head boy with goggles was sitting next to them on the bed with a plane in his hand.

"Today was as boring as always." The blonde haired boy stated dryly.

"Yes, but I heard from the teachers that there are two new arrivals; a brother and sister. They said that they're parents were murdered and left no will for their kids. Strange huh?" The red head stated.

"I suppose, have you met them yet?" The albino boy asked.

"Nope, the teachers said they would be showing up tomorrow in class." The red headed boy shook his head thoughtfully.

"I wonder what their like," The blonde haired boy wondered staring out the window.

"Mello, knowing you you'll go after the girl no matter what she's like." The red head smiled at the blonde headed boy named Mello.

"And knowing you Matt, you'll be checking them out to see if they like playing games!" Mello smirked at him. Matt shrugged, "Of course, if they like a game that means more friends for me to play with!"

"I wonder if one of them likes doing puzzles..." The albino boy wondered softly.

The two other boys stared down at him plainly, "I doubt it."

The albino boy pouted, "Why doesn't anybody like doing puzzles here besides me?"

"Because you're weird." They smiled at him.

**XXX**

**Yay! In the next chapter the two main characters will meet the wammy boyz face to face and sort of become friends with each other! L should be making his appearance sooner or later. I just need more reviews!**

**TEEHEE!**

**Grey: I talk too much.**

**L: Yes indeed you do. *licks his lollipop***

**Grey: *stares at the lollipop***

**L: *watches him closely***

**Grey: *Inches closer to L***

**L: *Glares* don't you dare.**

**Grey: *frowns* what?**

**L: I know what you are thinking and no!**

**Grey: Will you ever learn to share you emo Bastard?**

**L: *Glares* No.**

**Grey: *growls evilly***

**L: Please read and review before I get killed by this person.**


	6. Chapter 5

By: **Ciel Elleira Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note besides for the two main characters that are based on me and my younger brother.

**Summary:** Two teenagers just lost their parents and are specifically asked to live at Wammy Orphanage. Accepting, they set off to meet this L person and become his next successor but little do they know, they aren't the only ones wanting to surpass him.

**Warnings:** T

Please read and review.

Title: Around the Letter L.

**Chapter 5:**

"You should say hi to them, I am sure the both of you will take a liking to them when you meet them." Roger told them happily. Aya stared at him plainly while Grey nodded, "I get to make new friends! Who are they exactly?"

"Matt, Mello and Near. They are all unique and different. Grey you might like Mello and Matt more because they are more into playing different games, Near is more of a loner but still likes to play strategic and thoughtful games." Roger explained to the both of them, "Near is probably in the Grand Hall, that's where all his puzzles are. Matt is in the Recreation Room while Mello, well; he's a difficult one to find. He never stays in one place all the time so you'll have to look around for him."

Aya turned around and walked over to the door when her brother called out to her, "Aya, where are you going?" She looked over her shoulder at them, "Going out for a walk. I don't want to meet people I have to meet, if I meet someone it's because they picked up my interest. If you'll excuse me."

Aya closed the door quietly behind her and walked own the long empty hallway and to the staircase heading down to the main level. At the bottom of the stairs, five boys stood there talking and laughing at each other. She stared at them for a moment before slowly going down the stairs.

The boys turned to look at her, but said nothing. She kept her gaze down to the white marble floor as she crossed them and entered the Grand Hall. She gazed up at the many kids playing around with a few toys and books.

Gazing over to the back corner of the hall, she noticed a young boy sitting on the floor dressed in white. His hair was white as well. She arched her eye bow, never had she seen an albino person before, she wanted to go and examine him more closely. And she did, walking up in front of him she gazed down at the boy. He was making a puzzle with no image on the pieces, the puzzle was plain white. Far more difficult than any normal puzzle she's ever seen.

"Hey new girl, leave Near alone he's boring! Come and play with us instead!" Hearing the boys' remarks being called out to her, she didn't even turn to look at them. She noticed the young boy's hand stop what he was doing and slightly gazed up at her before going back to do his puzzle.

_He's not a loner; it's just that no one understands him, _Aya thought to herself smiling. Sitting on her heels, like a child would do with their knees bent to their chest she picked up a small white puzzle piece and placed it on the puzzle perfectly in one swift movement. The boy's hand stilled staring at the piece she had just placed on his puzzle.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Near." Aya smiled kindly at him. He reached up and twirled a lone lock of white hair around his finger shyly, "H-Hello." The voices in the Grand Hall stopped all together, and everyone stared at the pair sitting on the floor. Never had someone come to talk to Near first, he was just too weird to begin with.

"Mind if I help you make the puzzle?" Aya asked him. He gazed up at her with his large black eyes, "Do-Do you like p-puzzles?" Aya thought for a moment before nodding, "I do, but I never had anybody to play with me." Near smiled shyly at her, "Then, please...help me make this p-puzzle."

Aya nodded and reached out for another puzzle piece as the rest of the children and teachers in the grand hall stared in awe at the couple.

Grey walked into the Recreation Room slowly, gazing around the room to try and find the boy with red hair and goggles Roger described a while ago. Sitting at the window at the back of the room, Grey noticed the boy there playing with a Game Boy. Smiling to himself, Grey approached the boy and smiled at him when the boy gazed up to look at his face, "Hello."

"Hey, you the new kid?" He asked him plainly. Grey nodded, "Yup. You must be Matt, Roger told me about you. Could that be Mega Man that you are playing?" Matt stared at his game for a moment before looking back at the boy before him, "Yeah, but how do you know? You didn't even see the screen."

"I can tell just by listening to the music. I play those types of games a lot. I recognized it instantly." Matt grinned at him, standing up and saying, "Nice to meet you, I'm Matt."

"Grey." They shook hands before Matt grabbed him and gave him a friendly punch.

"What record did you get in this game until now?" Matt asked him inviting him to sit next to him.

"345678278091-0233" Grey told him seriously. Matt gaped wide eye at him, "No freaking way! Dude, you got two points more than me!" Grey laughed, "Yeah, but I figured out something cool. Want me to show you?"

"Yeah, totally!" Matt exclaimed happily.

Heading to the Library, Aya looked through the shelves for a new book to read. When suddenly, she pushed a book on the other side and it fell off the shelf hitting somebody on the head.

"Ouch!" Someone cried out after being woken up from its slumber. She ran to the other side of the shelf and gazed down at the boy lying partially on the floor, rubbing the top of his head in pain.

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to make it fall!" She apologized, grabbing the book from off of his lap and putting it next to her. She stared at the boy, "Were you sleeping here?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He snapped at her, when he suddenly saw her face. His eyes widened, and he stilled from movement.

"Hey, could you be that new girl?" He asked her softly. She shrugged, "Depends."

"Aya, could that be your name?" He asked her. She looked at him and nodded, "And let me guess, you're Mello, right?" He arched his eye brow, "How do you know?"

"Roger told me about you. Stubborn, cold hearted and loves chocolate." He sneered, "That old geezer has a loud mouth." She smiled at him, "Yes, but he means well. Are you sure you're alright? How's your head?"

He rubbed his head in wonder, "I should be alright." He stared at her in wonder. Aya blinked, "What is it?" Mello pointed at her plainly, "They weren't kidding when they said you had an angelic face." Aya blushed slightly, "What? Who said that?" Mello smiled at her, "All the boys, even a few teachers mentioned it! And they were right, awesome!"

She smiled shyly, "Ok...now I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be, with me you can't be jealous." He patted her on the head gently.

"Nice to meet you Aya, I'm Mello."

"Mello..." She smiled happily.

"Come, you got to meet Matt, he's my loyal dog!" He grabbed her by the hand and rushed her out of the library.

Making friends here was easier than she thought...she smiled happily.

**XXX**

**Finally! Thanks for all your reviews, its greatly appreciated! And since you reviewed I will be putting L in the next chapter...I am so happy! Yay!**

**TEEHEE!**

**Grey: Is L ever going to show up? **

**L: It's not you that decides...it's the author. *Eating a stick of candies and sweets***

**Grey: *Eyes the stick***

**L: No.**

**Grey: Will you ever learn to share you emo Bastard?**

**L: Didn't you already ask that question before?**

**Grey: *Glares* So?**

**L: I might share. But it depends...**

**Grey: Depends on what exactly?**

**Me: *comes into the room smiling* What'cha doing?**

**L: *Looks at her and smiles***

**Grey: *looks at him suspiciously***

**Me: What's wrong?**

**L: Want some? *extends his stick out to her happily***

**Me: *blushes* Yay!**

**Grey: *gasps loudly* WHAT?**

**L: I give some candy only to those I love...Nice try Grey. *Smiles happily, watching her eat some of his candy***

**Grey: OMFG! *hits his head against the wall repeatedly***

**Me: Pwease wead and weaview! *mouth full of candy and sweets***

**XXX**

**Grey: When is L going to show up? But more importantly: will Spock ever understand human sentiment, will the Master Chief ever finish the fight, will Bowser someday stop kidnapping Peach, will Optimus Prime ever defeat Megatron for good, will Fang ever come back to the flock, will Superman be rid of the nightmare that is Luthor once and for all? BUT EVEN MORE IMPORTANTLY! Will that emo bastard ever learn to share his candy with me?**

**L: Keep dreaming...*grins evilly, holding his candy***

**Grey: F**k you man.**

**L: *gasps in shock* How dare you-!**

**Me: *comes in* what's going on here?**

**L: *whimpers* Grey's being mean with me~!**

**Me: *glares* How dare you Grey? *hits him with a KaMeHaMeHa!**

**L: Please read and review. *sniffles sadly***

**Grey=K.O**


	7. Chapter 6

By: **Ciel Elleira Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note besides for the two main characters that are based on me and my younger brother.

**Summary:** Two teenagers just lost their parents and are specifically asked to live at Wammy Orphanage. Accepting, they set off to meet this L person and become his next successor but little do they know, they aren't the only ones wanting to surpass him.

**Warnings:** T

Please read and review.

Title: Around the Letter L.

**Chapter 6:**

But even if it was called a "conversation", it was just the children asking L questions, and him answering. Roger would be sitting next to a large desk with the laptop next to him. The screen would be white with a large L on the screen. They would never be able to see his face, and his voice would be changed from the microphone he would be using. He didn't want us to be able to distinguish him if ever we met him. All of the children would be sitting around the desk, asking and asking many questions to L as he would try to answer most of them. Mello would be leaning against one of the walls eating a piece of chocolate while Near would sit in a corner while doing his puzzle as always. Matt would be next to the laptop, looking at the screen in awe.

Aya would be writing in her book the entire time L would be answering the children's question, not even once did she even try to talk to him. She didn't want their first meeting to be by a computer, a screen without being able to see each other's face. She didn't like that, so she didn't ask him anything.

She stayed quiet listening to his answers he would give to everyone, even if it wasn't his real voice she could hear, it reassured her somewhat.

Finally, when L found there were no more questions being asked, he said his farewells to the children and the screen became black. Hurriedly, Aya grabbed her book and left the Grand Hall without a word. As she expected, what Roger told her was true. L would not even speak to her or her brother unless they make themselves known and seen. She would have to do something about it, even if it only has been three days she and her brother have been here.

Yes, she would have to make L see her, see her potential since it was the only thing she could look forward to now. Classes were about to begin, she headed to her Art classes, bringing the books and pencil cases she would need and sat at her respectful desk waiting for the teacher and the other students to come in.

"Good morning class. I hope you are all ready to begin today's project on drawing our suspects." The teacher exclaimed happily. The students answered in union, "Yes m'am."

"Very good, I will be handing each a piece of paper with details on a person. Every suspect is different so no need looking at the other persons drawing. Try and imagine what the person would like after reading the details on the paper. Once you are finished doing your project, ring the bell on the corner of your desk and I will come and see what you have drawn. Every one understands?"

"Yes m'am!" The children exclaimed. Aya waited as the teacher handed her piece of paper, turning it over to see what was written, she read,

_Black, messy hair._

_Big black panda like Eyes._

_Back hunched; like carrying the world on his shoulders._

What the heck? Aya shook her head and pin pointed all the main details on the sheet of paper; _black, big, hunched._ The person was indeed strange...but she had a good idea what the person would look like, so she began to draw on her plain sheet of paper in front of her.

Sketch.

It barely even took her five minutes, and yet she was very proud of it. Strangely enough, it looked normal for a person to be drawn this way. Aya rang the bell next to her desk and watched the teacher look up from her desk in shock, "A-Aya, are you already finished?"

"Yes m'am." Aya watched the whole class turn to look at her, she gazed down at her work quietly; unaware of what she should do now that the whole class was staring at her in shock. The teacher stood up, approached her desk and looked at her picture.

"My, Aya that is wonderful!" The teacher exclaimed both in surprise and shock. Aya smiled happily at the teacher, "Thank you." One of the students next to her gasped when he got to see the picture, "Hey that looks like-!" But the teacher cut him off smiling, "Ah-ha-ha, no peaking, it's supposed to be a surprise. Now Aya, since you are finished the project would you like to go play outside for a bit? Spend time in the sun, I will have one of the students come pick you up once everyone is finished their project."

Aya nodded, might as well, no use staying here for no reason. Taking her drawing and her writing book, she walked out of the room, ignoring the stares from the other students and walked out of the Orphanage. Noticing the swings were free, she walked over to them laid her writing book and drawing to the side, she sat down on the swing and gently pouched herself back and let the wind swing her back and forth gently.

She staid like that for a few minutes, enjoying the cool breeze and the warm sun grazing her flawless skin when suddenly, footsteps could be heard approaching where she was. At first, she kept her eyes closed waiting for the person to leave, but it did not. Instead, sitting beside her on the other swing and stayed silent. Aya blinked her large green eyes open and looked to her left at the person sitting beside her on the swing.

The person was a male, with black messy hair, pale skin and was wearing a pink mask over his face to hide his features. He was wearing a plain white sleeved cotton shirt and blue baggy jeans with a pair of old looking shoes. He was staring up at the sky quietly. The man brought one of his legs up against his chest and held it with his free hand in place. She stared at him for a while; he looked to be in his mid twenties, good looking if she must say. But she was more fascinated with him than anything else. Who was he, she had never seen him before...was he a teacher here?

"..." Aya stared at him, when he slowly looked at her, his eyes showing no emotion what so ever, "You must be Aya...Aya Davis, am I right?" Aya nodded nervously. The mask was making her feel very uncomfortable. Why was he even wearing that thing in the first place?

"Um...who are you?" Aya asked him.

"I doesn't matter who I am." He stated plainly, looking back at the sky. Aya frowned, "Of course it does, if it didn't matter than you wouldn't be talking to me in the first place. I am 93% sure of that." He looked at her, "And how do you come up with that conclusion?"

Aya looked away pouting, "Does it matter? If your name doesn't matter than my conclusion doesn't matter as well."

"You really do have a gift for conclusions don't you? Very well, my name is Erald Coil. Are you Aya?" Aya looked at him suspiciously, "That's not your real name is it?" The masked man stared at her for the longest of time before asking curiously, "And what makes you think that?"

"The databases in the computers at Wammy, you seem to be a resident here, so your name would be found in the database. I looked through the database several times to memorize all the names of the children's and teachers, but I have never seen your name written here." Aya explained to him emotionlessly.

"What makes you think I am a resident here?" He asks her again.

"If you were not, you wouldn't have been able to come in here during school hours without Roger or Watari, and since I haven't had the chance to meet Watari myself it means that he is not here at the Orphanage, and I know for a fact that Roger is in a meeting right now so he would not be able to attend to you at the moment. Unless of course, you snuck into the Orphanage's gates without consent and if that was the case, the video surveillance would have noticed you a long time ago and the whole school would be here already." He stared at her, "Impressive. Your judgment and reasoning is very high, nothing I had ever expected."

She looked at the sky sighing, "Of course, I have to be good if I am staying at a place like this. So what is your name?"

"Danuve" He told her after a moment of pause. She sighed again, "I'm suspicious as to whether or not your name is Danuve."

"You did not see that name in the databases either?" He asked her. She nodded, "Nope. But I can see you don't want to tell me your _real _name so I will stick with _Weirdo_ until you give me your real name." She smiled.

"Weirdo? Why not just call me Danuve?" He asked her.

"Since I know it's not your real name I gave you a nickname for now. Danuve is not your real name so I will not call you by that name. And by the way, what's with the mask?" She pointed at the mask suspiciously.

"To hide my face from view." He told her.

"Duh! Obviously, but why? What do you have under there that you want to hide so badly?" She asked him.

"Not really." He states flatly. She stared at him before chuckling.

"Is something funny?" He asked her.

"Kind of, a guy out of nowhere starts talking to m and what's even weirder is that he is wearing a weird mask on his face to hide his features from me. You are weird!" She laughed.

"I never thought I was so funny." He said dryly.

"So, why did you come and talk to me in the first place stranger?" She asked after calming down from her laughter.

"I wanted to meet the new child of the Wammy Orphanage. I didn't expect the new girl to be like you. Especially after what you and your brother went through."

"Went through?" She asked him.

"Their murder." He told her without a moment of hesitation. She paused, and slowly her gaze fell to the ground beneath her feet, "Oh, so even a stranger heard of that."

"I am sorry for your loss. But...do you always act like this when something terrible happens to you?" He asked her.

"Act like what?" She snapped at him.

"Cold and uncaring even after your parent's murder." Aya stared at him shocked, as she let the stranger's words sink in, she stood up and turned her back to him, "It's none of your business how I act! I am acting this way for my brother, and it's how I handle things! So, mind your own business!" She tightened her hands into fists angrily; she would not let herself cry over this, not over a stranger's words. She would not let herself...

"I'm sorry, I was out of line. I should be going now. It was a pleasure in meeting you, Miss Aya." He spoke, before standing up with his back hunched over and his hands in his pant pockets. He walked away without a word. When Aya turned around to see him, he was already gone.

What the heck was all that about?

**XXX**

**Yay! Chapter six is finished! And yes, it was L that she had to sketch out in the class. L will have more of a part in later chapters, but right now, he just wants to know more about Aya and Grey. If you think Grey should have more parts in the story tell me, cuz if not then he won't really since it is mostly about Aya! TEEHEE!**

**L: I like Aya, she's nice.**

**Me: I'm so happy you do~ *happy***

**L: But she doesn't like showing how fragile she is, even after her parents were murdered. *blunt***

**Me: *tearing up* Well, it's hard for her to show her feelings. And you're a good one to talk.**

**L: Perhaps. *unemotional* **

**Me: *tears falling down her face* Sniff...**

**L: *stares at her softly*...**

**Me: I know I know, I'm crying! *tries to wipe the tears away***

**L: ...need a hug?**

**Me: What? *sniffles***

**L: Do you need a hug? *blushes softly***

**Me: *nods* **

**L: *hugs her in a tight embrace* Please read and review, it might make her stop crying...**


	8. Chapter 7

By: **Ciel Elleira Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note besides for the two main characters that are based on me and my younger brother.

**Summary:** Two teenagers just lost their parents and are specifically asked to live at Wammy Orphanage. Accepting, they set off to meet this L person and become his next successor but little do they know, they aren't the only ones wanting to surpass him.

**Warnings:** T

Please read and review.

Title: Around the Letter L.

**Chapter 7:**

"Look at this Roger, not only did the girl get L's descriptive looks almost exactly alike, but she also passed the mathematical equations test perfectly as well." One of the teachers spoke astonished.

"Not only that but look at this sir, she passed both History and Geography tests at 100%, and these are tests done for Mello, Near and Matt's level!" Another teacher spoke almost as astonished as the first. Roger took each the tests and looked at the marks of each one, "So it seems, she is far more intellect than we expected. What do you suggest we do?"

"In my opinion we should put her with L's hopeful successors, she seems to be at the same level as they are." The first teacher offered.

"I agree, she is wasting her time in our classes," The second teacher agreed. Roger nodded, "I will talk about it with both Watari and L, once they've come to a decision, I will let you know."

Aya sat on her bed quietly reading her book, it was passed lunch time and most of the students had no classes that afternoon so they were allowed to do what they wished. Her brother had found his way into her room and was doing his homework before he suddenly fell asleep on her black and red carpet. Her mind was still thinking about that weirdo she met the other day, he made no sense, and he wanted to meet the newer member of the orphanage, but why? Who is he exactly? Having searched through Google this morning during classes, she searched for the two names he gave to her when she met him.

Erald Coil and Danuve; they were both well-renown detectives in Japan. Interesting enough, Coil charges a lot, and under Danuve he is stubborn in taking interesting cases. She even looked up L; she found out that L has a lot of manpower and money behind him, and from with almost no evidence he cleverly narrows down the suspects and is able to find them very fast. No wonder he was a well known detective. But what was even stranger, was that all these characters were similar.

She found a connection between all of them.

But why did he call himself those two names, when clearly those weren't his real names?

A fake name?

To hide his identity?

But why?

Who is he really?

Setting her book on her night table next to her bed, she hugged her knee close to her chest like a child would do. It was becoming a habit of her, to hold her limbs close to her; she felt more secure this way. Her mind kept thinking over and over about the stranger, hoping maybe she would have the chance to see him again. A knock was heard at her door and she called out gently to not wake her brother up from his nap, "Yes?"

Roger stepped into the room smiling down at her, "We are about to have a conversation with L, why don't you wake your brother and come and join us?" She sighed, "What's the point Roger,"

"You can ask L some questions, I'm sure you have some. As a matter of fact, you haven't had the chance to talk to him haven't you?" Roger asked her curiously. She shook her head, "I wouldn't know what to ask him even if I wanted to."

"Why don't you come downstairs in the Grand Hall anyway? Come along, and wake your brother up." Roger encouraged her before closing the door behind him. Sighing, Aya woke her brother up and after grabbing her writing book and pencil, she went to meet the other children at the Grand Hall. As usual, she sat at the back wall next to the doors of the Grand Hall while her brother went to sit next to the laptop in the center of the room. Matt waved at her cheerfully, waiting to talk to L again. Mello smiled at her, as he took a bite of his bar of chocolate while Near continued doing his puzzle.

This was probably the fourth or fifth time now that they were going to have a conversation since Aya and her brother first got here, but not even once did she try and ask him a question, nor did her brother. As usual, L greeted the children and one by one they began asking questions to him. Aya would quietly write in her book what L would say, analyzing his thoughts and answers he would give to the children.

More she would study his answers the more she had a good idea of what L was like as a person and not a mere laptop. When the children's questions halted, L finally spoke through the computer,

"_Aya?_" Aya's eyes widened when she heard her name being called out from the laptop. The children in the Grand Hall turned to look at her in shock. Never did L specifically call out for one of them, and yet, here he was calling out for Aya.

But why?

They never even met.

Aya bite her bottom lip nervously. Did she really want to answer back to him?

"_Aya? W-Would you like to ask me a question?"_ L asked her again. Aya turned to loom at the laptop further away from her, she didn't speak. The children eyed her in shock, how could she not want to answer him after he was calling for her personally?

"_Aya?" _L called out again, hoping she would answer him. Aya saw Roger look at her and nod. But still, she did not say a word. Matt, Mello and Near stared at her sadly, they knew the reason why she did not want to answer him. They all had the same reason: what's the point in talking to a laptop when they can't see each other?

"Aya, would you like to say something to L?" Roger insisted gently, hoping to get the girl to talk to L for the first time. But the reaction he got from her was not what he wanted. She stood up after picking up her book and pencil and stared at the screen of the laptop frowning.

"_Aya, do you have nothing to say to me?" _L asked her. It was the first time that Aya heard some kind of emotion even through the laptop coming from L, she felt guilty for not answering him, she was rude and disrespectful but she couldn't do it. So she walked out of the Grand Hall without a word. Everyone stared at her retreating back and silence filled the room.

"L, I'm sorry, she just walked out of the Hall." Roger apologized sadly. He too had an idea why Aya did not want to answer L in anyway, but still, why did she leave looking so sad and heartbroken?

"_It's fine Roger...its fine."_ Even in his voice through the computer, the children and the adults could hear L's disappointment and hurt in his voice.

"_Grey?" _L called out after some time.

"Yes?" Grey asked nervously, hoping he would not be in trouble for what his sister did.

"_Do you have any questions to ask me? Anything at all?" _L asked him, his voice was once again emotionless.

Aya exited the Orphanage, carrying her book and pencil in one hand. No one was out at the moment for they were all around the laptop listening and asking L questions. She walked to one of the sand pills on the grounds of the Orphanage and noticed a red teddy bear sitting there. She sat on her heels after placing her book and pencil on the grass behind her, and took the teddy bear in her hands and began playing with it in the sand.

She played there for at least thirty minutes when suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. Thinking it was her brother, or maybe one of the Wammy boys, she staid still and continued to play with the teddy bear she had.

"I heard what you did." Her eyes widened, the same voice as—turning around she saw the stranger from a few days ago standing before her, still wearing the same weird mask from previously.

"And what did I do exactly?" Aya asked softly. He stared at her trough the mask, "You rejected him even if he was calling out for you." Aya looked back at the sand in front of her, "I didn't reject him and besides, why would he of all people want to talk to me?"

"You have no confidence in yourself, don't you?" He asked her.

"I guess not, I never really did."

"He called out for you, even if it was the first time he ever did something like that. He called out for you many times and yet, you didn't say anything." He told. She looked up to contain the tears that threatened to fall, she knew what she did was wrong and yet, she still did it.

"Why are you here?" She asked him bitterly.

"I want to know why you rejected L like that." He answered back plainly.

"Why?" She laughed sadly. Standing up, she turned to look at him and shrugged sadly, "Because I don't want our first meeting together to be through a laptop, a microphone that changes his voice once he speaks through it. I know how important L is, and I didn't want our first meeting to be like that. What's the point in talking to a laptop when we can't even see each other's faces?" She smiled sadly, and looked elsewhere but at the man standing before her.

He didn't say anything, just stood there, his back hunched like the first time they met and his hands in his pockets. Aya didn't even notice rain begin to drop to the ground when suddenly; the rain poured on top of them like there was no more tomorrow. She first thought of trying to find shelter, but calculating the distance it would take her to get there, she would already be soaked so she stayed where she was, watching the stranger.

When he didn't move, she turned around, "Are you happy now, you now know why I didn't want to speak to him?" When he didn't say anything, she turned around to look at him, but what she saw made her pause in shock. He had removed his mask and dropped it to the ground. He was staring into the distance.

He was pale, and his eyes were large black panda like eyes. He looked at her frowning.

"You...you took off your mask...but-but why?" She asked him, pointing at him.

"Do you not know who I am?" He asked her, his voice plain and flat. She stared at him. They stared at each other for the longest of time, when suddenly, the doors to the Orphanage opened and the students came rushing out yelling, "Look, look its L! It's really him! L!"

Aya's eyes widened when she heard this. This man was L? Why hadn't she figured it out sooner? This man was really L, and here she was talking to him like he was some weird person.

"Oh god..." She breathed out shocker than she has ever been. L stared at her, she noticed his eyes widened softly, noticing her shock. He wanted to say something but the children encircled him and pulled him into the Orphanage before he could even say something.

That was not how he wanted to let her know who he was.

Not that way.

He wanted to be the one to tell her.

Not this way.

Not like this.

**XXX**

**OMG! That was totally unexpected for L's part! Not the way he wanted to let Aya know who he really was. The reason why he didn't tell her who he was at first was because he wanted to see how she would treat him without knowing he was L. Knowing he was L she might have acted more unlike herself, and that's not what he wanted to see. ^^ Now what's going to happen to poor Aya now that she found out he was L the entire time?**

**Watari will be showing up in the next chapter!**

**Grey: Dude you suck.**

**L: What?**

**Grey: You lied to my sister.**

**L: No I didn't, I just tell her who I really was. It's something totally different. *looks away***

**Grey: Where is she right now? **

**L: ...In her room.**

**Grey: If you don't make up with her right now, I am going to kill you...after stealing all your candies from you, you emo bastard! *glares***

**L: Please read and review if you want this to end well. *sad***


	9. Chapter 8

By: **Ciel Elleira Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note besides for the two main characters that are based on me and my younger brother.

**Summary:** Two teenagers just lost their parents and are specifically asked to live at Wammy Orphanage. Accepting, they set off to meet this L person and become his next successor but little do they know, they aren't the only ones wanting to surpass him.

**Warnings:** T

Please read and review.

Title: Around the Letter L.

**Chapter 8:**

It happened yesterday that she found out he was really L. She was in shock, but more in shock that he didn't say anything afterwards...not that he really had a chance; the children pulled him out of the rain and into the Orphanage without giving him much of a chance to say anything. She stayed in the rain a while longer, alone and in thought.

Strange that she met L, but still hasn't met Watari.

Sitting in her new class room, she looked at the chalk board up front. Matt sat to her left playing his usual Game Boy games during class, Near was sitting right in front of her doing a tour of cards and Mello was watching him sitting to his left as well. The teacher would sometimes glance a look at us to see if they were at least paying some kind of attention to her lectures.

Aya was placed in the same classes as Near, Matt and Mello. Strangely enough, she was now considered the fourth best amongst the successors of L. How did she get to be ranked that well, she had no idea but she still made it. Her brother as well, was moved up into her old classes and ranked number 7 in the Orphanage.

It was an honour to be named 4th, but still, she was sad that L wasn't the one to tell her and instead had Roger tell her the news.

Aya felt someone stare at her at her back, so she looked over her shoulder and found a man clawed in black sitting at the back of the class. She could not see his face for the hat he was wearing was hiding his facial features. But the clothes he was wearing looked really familiar.

The man noticed her staring at him, and motioned for her to look at what the teacher was doing instead of him. Turning her head back at the board she thought where she saw that man before.

Once classes finished, Aya went to the library, grabbed a book and began to read at one of the many tables in the library. She looked up when she noticed something. Some of the children were sitting around the table behind her, but why? Usually they are all separated...

Turning slightly around in her chair to see what the commotion was about, she paused. L sat in the chair, with his left leg up to his chest and his left arm hugging it closely to his chest as he bit his thumb. He was looking at the many books the children put on the table in front of him.

Probably didn't even notice her...

She watched him for a few seconds, before she felt tears form at the bridge of her eyes. Turning around before the tears fell, she looked down at her book on the table whipping the tears away. Why was she crying, why at a time like this, why now?

Little did she know, the moment she turned back to her book, L shot his eyes at her and watched her whip the few stubborn tears that were daring to fall down her cheeks.

Aya walked back to her room, deep in thought, when suddenly, the same man dressed in black walked up to her and bowed gently.

"Hello Miss Aya, I have been waiting impatiently to meet you face to face. I am Watari." He spoke.

"You're late." She frowned at him childishly. He smiled after removing his hat from his head, "I know and please forgive me but L and I had some unfinished business back in the city, we could not come back before our task was finished. But we finally made it back."

"Yeah, you're a little late to tell me that. I had to find out by the children who he really was." Aya looked away stubbornly. Watari smiled, "I heard, which talking about L, he wishes to see you. He is in Roger's office." Aya looked at him, "I don't know if I want to see him."

Watari smiled at her, "I am sure he would be pleased to see you, he has already seen your brother. You're the only one left for him to see alone. Shall we?" Guiding her to Roger's office, he opened the door for her and closed it once she was fully inside. L sat at Roger's office, stirring a many cubes of sugar in his tea. He gazed up from his tea cup and looked at Aya, "Please, have a seat."

Aya hesitantly went to sit on the chair in front of his.

"I must apologize for the way I acted when we were having the conversation on the laptop. I shouldn't have been so rude." Aya apologised softly but L shook his head, "No, I understand why you didn't answer me and its fine. I would have probably done the exact same thing in your situation. No, it should be me apologizing."

"For what?" Aya asked in wonder. He looked at her for a moment, "For finding out who I really was. I'm sorry, I wanted to be the one to tell you who I was, I didn't want you to find out by somebody else. And for that I apologize."

"I already knew you were L." She told him sitting in the chair across from him.

"How? I was wearing a mask and you never saw me before." L asked her.

"I knew because...I studied you. Every time we would have a conversation with you, I would write down everything you would say. I examined every sentence you would say. Without even seeing your face, I knew how you talked, how you thought, how you acted." She smiled, her head bowed slightly.

"But that still doesn't explain the fact that you never saw what I looked like before." He frowned.

"I had a project a while ago; sketch what the suspect would look like if you only had a few details about what the person would look like; black messy hair, big black panda like eyes, back hunched. I already had an idea what you looked like from that day." She told him.

"But how did you know that was me, no name was given during that project?" He wondered.

"It was actually thanks to one of the children in the class, the moment they saw my sketch of you, they said that it looked like...but the teacher cut him off before he could say the name. I knew she didn't want me to know who it was, before I actually met you. That's how I knew." Aya answered softly.

"But you said you knew who I was, even with my mask on?"

She nodded, "Yes, I just needed one detail to prove to me you were L."

"And what was that?" He wondered.

"Your back was hunched over; I found out by Roger that L always has his back hunched over. So when you showed yourself to me, even with your mask on I thought; a hunched back; just like if he was carrying the world on his shoulders." She explained to him.

"And how did you deduct that I was L by examining the way I answered and talked through the laptop?"

"I figured out that you had a child-like personality because you hate losing, you also have a genius-like intelligence and a bold ability to take action and you are a considerably picky eater." She explained again.

"But how did you end up with those conclusions?"

"L, some questions of the children's you answer isn't always the safest ones. A child asked you once what you preferred eating; a pizza or candy, and you answered candy. I knew instantly that you were a picky eater and you probably only eat sweets as well because you didn't even think before answering."

L nodded, "I see, so when you said you examined the way I would answer and speak to the children, you seriously meant it."

L hugged his legs closer to his chest with both arms and thought for a moment.

"Yes." Aya answered softly, bowing her head even more now. L gazed at her, his eyes wide, "Aya, what is it?"

"It's just...something you said to me the first time we met." She told him shakily.

"What was it I said that makes you bow your head in such a way?" L asked her, raising his head in wonder.

"How is it that I can act cold and uncaring even after our parent's murder? When you told me that, something in me just collapsed..." Aya admitted sadly. L could no longer see her face for her hair was hiding her eyes and face from view.

"And yet, you were right. How can I act this way when my parents were murdered...and I don't even know who did it...when I know he wasn't been brought to justice...how can I? But I don't want to act fragile and sad; I don't want to be weak...not in front of people. That's just the way I am. I don't let my emotions get the better of me..." Her voice cracked when she said this.

L spotted tears fall onto Aya's hand.

"But...I can't hold it in anymore...It hurts too much to hold everything in...And yet, I can't show I'm weak...not in front of you, you of all people...I just...I can't..." Aya covered her face with her hand as tears began to fall down her cheeks without her accord. She tried to stop them or at least to hide them but the more she tried to reject them and remove them, the more they would come.

L didn't say anything for a moment. He slowly stood up from his chair, approached Aya, fell to his knees and gazed up at her tear filled face. Reaching for her, he gently ran his hand through her hair caressing and soothing her in any way he could. Aya momentarily paused in her crying, never expecting L to touch her this way to comfort her.

But she could no longer keep the feelings in, so she reached out for him, grabbing him around his neck, she clung to him tightly crying loudly against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping his hand tightly on her head, and massaging her lower back. She shook with every cry she would let out, and L did nothing to stop or prevent her from letting it all out onto him.

"Aya, you don't always have to be strong in front of others." He whispered soothingly to her.

They clung to each other, neither moving for the longest of time.

Watari opened the door to Roger's Office, and his face saddened when he saw the pair exchanging a sad hug. The girl was in pain and was in need of much comfort, he knew that only L was capable of relieving some of her pain and frustration.

So, quietly closing the door, we walked away.

**XXX**

***CRIES!**

**It's so sad! Poor, poor Aya! Poor me! How could I do this to myself? *Ahem, Anyway, next chapter will be more fluff between Aya and L! I promise. My friend told me I should make this story an LXAya story, so I think I will. If you don't think so, review and tell me what I should do.**

**L: *sniffles***

**Grey: Dude, are you crying?**

**L: Yeah *sniffles* so what?**

**Grey: You know this is a story right? **

**L: So? It's so touching...**

**Grey: You're weird emo b—**

**Me: OH SHUT UP GREY AND LET US CRY IN PEACE! *YELLS TEARING UP***

**Grey: *sweat drop* Gulp...**

**L: That's right...*looks at Aya* throw all your pain and frustration onto me.**

**Me: Oh I will L! *cries and throws herself in his arms***

**L-Me: *WALES LOUDLY***

**Grey: They do get that this isn't real? **

**Grey: *watching them***

**Grey: Oh well, screw them. Please read and review so we can get to a happier Chapter! *happy***

**Grey: *Eyes candy left on floor by L* YAY CANDY~!**

***Eating candy***


	10. Chapter 9

By: **Ciel Elleira Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note besides for the two main characters that are based on me and my younger brother.

**Summary:** Two teenagers just lost their parents and are specifically asked to live at Wammy Orphanage. Accepting, they set off to meet this L person and become his next successor but little do they know, they aren't the only ones wanting to surpass him.

**Warnings:** T

Please read and review.

Title: Around the Letter L.

**Chapter 9:**

It was then that she realised what they had been hiding ever since she arrived to this orphanage.

The secret they were hiding from her.

She stared at the computer screen in front of her, the three boys stood around her, eyes wide in shock at what they had thought were their last exams they wanted so badly to know who passed with flying marks, but instead they found that they had uncovered something terrible.

Something they should have never opened.

She stared at the photo on the screen and the multiple documents and letters stating what the man on the photo signified. She stared at his face, then at the phrase above his head, 'Wanted, Murderer of the Davis Family, dangerous, killer'

Her eyes stared, her body shook ever so violently as she stared at the man's face, the face of her parent's murderer.

"In what folder was this in?" She questioned.

"In...In the Orphanage's Folder of course" Mello stuttered.

"Mello, in what folder was this in?" She asked again, her voice low and deep.

"L's folder, Aya..." Matt told her, his voice soft and fearful.

"He's known? He knew this man was my parent's murderer and yet, he didn't tell me?" She whispered, her eyes still glued to the screen.

A new document opened onto the screen and they could read, 'It just was said through the media that the serial killer that murdered the Davis Family has been found and has been but in detention. Apparently, the famous detective is under investigation and is the one to have found the murderer in the first place. Further news will be brought to the public when it is known.'

"Let justice be done" Near whispered, twirling a lock of white hair around his finger.

"It's not justice..." Aya mumbled, "Not until I have the final word"

"What are you going to do?" The three of them asked her, "What about Grey?"

"Leave him out of this; he simply wants to get on with his life...I on the other hand wants revenge..." Aya told them.

"So what are you planning to do?" Matt questioned.

"Go and meet him face to face, I want him to pay for what he did." Aya glared at the screen before storming off out of the room and closed the door behind her.

She just needed a plan now, what was she going to do after she shows his face to her?

She wants him to realise what he has done to her and her brother, but what can she do?

He is probably a giant comparing to her...

Sitting on one of the benches outside, she couldn't help but sign sadly.

Why did L not tell her that he was investigating on her parent's death?

Why not tell her?

Suddenly, a hand stretched out to her holding a long candy covered stick. She gazed up at the man standing in front of her, his back curved as usual. She stared at him.

"You seem bored, sugar is always the remedy for everything" He told her, with a small smile that she always found adorable.

"Thank you, L" Aya took the stick from him and began chewing on the jelly beans and donuts attached to the stick, "Don't you have work to do?"

"I do, but I saw you sitting out here alone...I wanted to make sure you were alright" He told her, sitting next to her on the bench, with his legs bent to his chest.

"Are you worried about me L?" She smiled softly at the thought, her eyes down cast.

"Perhaps" He mumbled, staring up at the sky, "What's on your mind?"

"Well...I just found out that the police found my family's murderer..." Aya paused.

"Well?" He questioned.

"I want revenge L" She told him softly.

"What good would that do?" L asked her, still looking elsewhere then her.

"I want to make him pay L, I want to see his face look at me and get scared...I want him to realise what he has done to me...to my brother" She tightened her hands into fists painfully.

"I understand, but I do not believe revenge is the answer here..." He gazed down at her bowed head, "Would you like me to take you to him?"

Aya snapped her head up at him in shock, "You would do that?"

"You cannot go alone and since, I am certain you already know, taking care of this investigation...I am the only one out of the police task force allowed to see him face to face...I am your only chance in even getting close to him" L explained to her softly.

"Please, bring me to him" Aya pleaded desperately.

"Very well, we leave in an hour" With that, L walked off without another word.

Aya looked at his retreating back, I will have my revenge!

XXX

Obviously, plans never go as expected, Aya was standing in front of the man that was chained to the table in the center of the enclosed room. L was standing outside, probably looking through the windows that could only be seen from the outside.

"Do you know who I am?" She hissed at him through grinded teeth.

"Why should I" He laughed.

"Why don't you try looking at my face and then see if you might recognize me" She glared at the man. He gazed up at her face, his eyes frowned before widening and he laughed loudly.

"Oh my god, you're that Davis kid right? Hahaha, the daughter of the Davis family that I had the privilege of killing with my own hands...shooting them was so easy" He looked at her with his blood shot eyes.

"You bastard" Aya screamed, throwing herself onto the table as she pulled onto his shirt, "Do you know what you have done to me? To my brother?"

"Hahaha, look at that the little girl has some strength to her!" He laughed as she began strangling her. They both heard people yelling from the other side of the door, but no one entered.

"You took our parents from us, you blood thirsty murderer!" Aya roared at him. He suddenly stood up, pushed her down with his weight onto the table flung his leg up and laid it harshly on her chest. She coughed out painfully as he began to put pressure on her lungs.

"Indeed I took your parent's lives away, would you like me to take yours as well? It will be quick, painless I assure you" He licked his lips like a mad man would. She spat at him, "How would you know, you never died!"

"My, my what a smart little girl you are...you know what my favourite victim is?" His hands were still chained together to the table, but he managed to get closer to her, "A young maiden, lying before me covered in bullet holes"

"I swear to you, I will not let you EVER hurt someone ever again, do you hear me?" Aya screamed, latching her hands onto the man's leg that pinned her down, she clawed at his leg before he kicked her off from the pain.

"You little!" He cursed.

In a few seconds, he had his hands unchained from around the table, even if the chains were still locked onto his wrists tightly, he pulled out what appeared to be an exacto-knife and smiled evilly at her, "Now then, let's have some fun with that beautiful face of yours!"

"Not on your life!" Aya could still hear people yelling behind the door, but still no one entered.

Was L not going to come save her?

She dodged his attack with his blade, kicking him down to his knee before kicking the knife out of his grasp. He hissed painfully.

"You might be good with a gun, but you are no where good as me with kick boxing" Aya smirked down at him.

"You want to know the look of your parents face was when they finally realised what was happening to them? Do you want to know the fear, the horror they went through before I finally let them die? I didn't just shoot them to get it over with, no that would have been too easy...I toyed with them, made them believe I had you and your little brother chained up somewhere to rot. I toyed with their emotions and hearts until they no longer had the will to live...I made it look like their children had died...would you like to know what their expressions were? Would you?" He cocked his head to the side, his eyes wide and terrifying.

"Shut up, and go to hell for all I care!" Just like that, she grabbed the knife that lay at her feet, picked it up and dashed towards the man. But inches from the man's neck, a large cold but gentle hand wrapped around the wrist that was holding the knife. Aya's eyes widened, "What?"

"Stop this Aya, didn't I tell you...revenge is not the answer." L spoke to her from behind as he stood there, staring down at her form.

"Then what is?" She questioned, listening as police guards came rushing into the room and pulled the killer away from her.

"Justice" He told her.

"Why did you stop her? She would have become just like me when I was her age! She would have killed someone with her own hands! Why?" The killer yelled throughout the room but was silenced a moment later by the police men, dragging him out of the room without another word.

That's when Aya realised what she had almost done.

_I almost killed someone..._

"Aya" L spoke, watching her fall to her knees in horror as tears began to form on the corner of her eyes and she began to sob.

"What have I almost done?" She whispered.

Gently, L cradled her like a child and he rocked her back and forth in her arms, her body pressed up against his chest. Her eyes widened at this.

"I only wanted you to realise this is what happens to those who wish only revenge...nothing good comes out of it, so please...do not feel hatred for that man any longer. Simply rely on me, on your friends and your bother that are waiting for you back at the Orphanage" L spoke to her in such a gentle way.

"Will I be able to?" She whispered.

"As long as I am there, I have no doubt."

"But...I am not even the top student in the school...no way, can I..."

L silenced her saying, "You don't have to have good marks to be my best successor...I have already decided long ago that you were going to be it...I have no doubt you will get over this hatred and take up my role in justice..."

"Don't I...need a name?" Aya questioned.

"You gave Near a name...what about me?" Aya questioned.

"I already know what your name will be," L smiled as he rubbed his cheek against the girl's soft curly hair.

"What would that?" Aya asked again, holding onto L's shirt for dear life.

"_Just as you were once lost, you will help others who have lost their way" _L spoke softly.

Aya's eyes widened, "That's not a name"

Cupping her cheeks in his hands, L stared into her eyes and smiled, "You name will now be Hope, give hope to those who have lost theirs. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course"

**XXX**

**L: Sniff**

**Grey: What's the matter with you?**

**L: It's so touching.**

**Me: Right?**

**L: Can I kiss you for your hard work?**

**Me: blush...Do you seriously think I'll say no to that?**

**L: Yipee!**

**Grey: Weird couple anyway thanks for reading everyone! She might decide on writing my side of the story later on, but for now she has more pressing matters to attend to. Let us know what you all think!**

**Sorry it took so long to write this story again, or any story for that matter.**

**I am working on a project right now; I am writing a novel and going to publish it!**

**If you want to know more about it and where you will be able to buy it or what the story is about let me know! I will keep it up to date on my page on fanfiction, review and I shall give you all delicious cookies that are NOT poisoned!**


End file.
